fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Supernova High
Supernova High is a fanfictional American sitcom that will air on Nickelodeon. The show revolves around three teenage superheroes, "Sky" Shannon, Janet Hurtig, & Walter Steinmann, who attend a fictional high school called Supernova High School. There, they make friends who later learn that they also have powers as well. Plot Strange things have been happening at Supernova High School, & things almost get stranger when the three new students are revealed to be real-life superheroes! These three super-teens include Sky, a super-intelligent being from the planet Myalos, Janet, the daughter of the Norse goddess Freya, & Walter, whose contact with radioactive gamma rays when he was young have given him superhuman abilities. They quickly make new friends, like Gil, Milo, Jane, Frank, & Lena. Later, those new friends learn that they also have powers as well. Together, they will protect Supernova High from all kinds of trouble, like Floyd the school bully, & receive approval from the principal & the school itself. Main Characters *'Skyler "Sky" Shannon' - A teenage boy from the planet Myalos, where everyone there has advanced mentality. As an Myalon, Sky is super smart, has telekenisis, can read minds, & see the future; he also has this special ability, similar to Spiderman's "Spidey Sense", in which he can sense something about to happen. Above all, Sky is also a professional singer. *'Janet Hurtig' - The demigod daughter of the Norse god Freya, Janet is blessed with great speed & the ability to fly. *'Walter Steinmann' - When he was young, Walter & his family visited a technology museum. There, Walter was standing around a mysterious device that accidentally exploded, releasing powerful gamma rays that hit Walter. Because of this, Walter received super-strength & bulletproof skin. *'Gilbert "Gil" Kersey' - A teenage boy whose mom is a mermaid, making him half-human & half-fish. He learns this one day when he feels like he's "drying up". *'Milo Frisk' - A naive guy who one day learns that he comes from a long line of people who made food out their hands. *'Jane Caecus' - A teenage girl who was born to beings of an extraterrestial race known as Andromedans, who assumed human forms once they moved to Earth. As an Earth-born Andromedan, Jane has the ability to turn herself completely invisible. *'Frank Grant' - A teenage boy who is pretty short since he comes from a "family of hobbits". One day, Frank accidentally falls into a large vat of toxic waste but survives. He soon learns that the toxic waste has caused him to temporarily evolve into a large beastly humanoid. Like Walter, Frank also has super-strength, but he only gets it when he transforms. *'Lena Park' - An ordinary teenage girl who is friends with the super-teens. Although she doesn't have any powers, Lena is a skilled martial artist who can fight her own fight. She appears to have a crush on Sky. *'Floyd' - One of the school bullies at Supernova High & probably the main antagonist. He & his pals make it their full-time job to cause trouble for Supernova High like trying to make students regret coming to the school. He's revealed to have a crush on Lena, so he is angry when she becomes more interested in Sky. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Schools